


Winter Bird

by Manysidesofmyself



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform, skating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manysidesofmyself/pseuds/Manysidesofmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice skating AU - Thor is tired from a irksome training and decides to stay in the stadium a little longer, but he's surprised with an amazing performance by a certain winter bird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone knows about the skating AU, so I decided to write something myself. Not very explicit, but fluff.

After the exhausting training they had been doing for weeks in a row, Thor found himself in need of a break, something lighter, and preferably not related to hockey. Everyone had already showered and they were all going downtown to a bar for drinking all night long, it was kind of a celebration for the end of the season and a preparation for the next one. He honestly couldn’t be less interested. The training in the rented stadium had taken all of him. It wasn’t a proper hockey rink, but they trained arduously and the place didn’t exactly mattered.

As the guys started roaming towards the door, cheering and laughing, he felt no desire to follow, sitting quietly on the lonely bleachers like a ghost. He stared down at the icerink languidly. Someone called in the distance, but he didn’t even turn his head, it was simply a whisper inside his weary mind. The frozen arena was peaceful though, to stay there just watching causeless the rigid surface where moments ago he was bumping and playing and growling at his mates. He enjoyed hockey, but sometimes it could be irksome. Mainly when your head was somewhere else.  
He was still wearing the uniform, the knee and elbow-pad, the headpiece and his skates; his hockey stick lying half-dead on the bench beside him. Hockey spoke to him in a spiritual level, for Thor was strong and stubborn, his thoughts mostly precise and direct, the brutality of it came naturally to him. He realized hockey wasn’t much of a thinker’s sport, not intellectual and even less classy than anything else around it, but it suited his soul and it made him feel alive. Not that day, though, it didn’t. That day it made him feel restless and broken. He felt like giving up the whole thing, showering, going home to his messy room and throwing himself on his comfy bed, full of sheets and pillows and no violence.

He raised his head just a bit , trying to shake the thought away and that’s when he saw him. Loki.

Out of the corner of the rink, he entered, head held high, haughty, slender. Alabaster skin contrasting with his raven hair pulled back, falling like dark feathers behind his ears. The black and white leotard clinging appreciatively to his curves, skates white as his skin with the gleaming blade scratching the ice quietly. He was alone, probably training for the next season as well, and Thor remained silent, afraid to be discovered and discourage the perky man.

He had seen him there some other times, but never had he stayed to watch, never he took an interest in the quiet and liquid movements of his rehearsal.

Thor lowered his head in an attempt to camouflage into the bleachers, to pass unnoticed and inexistent if possible. He was curious and a little drawn to the spectacle that was about to unroll in front of his eyes.

The lean figure started to move gracefully over the ice, one step at a time, gaining speed and movement. Thor watched, captivated, eyes glistening with excitement. He was entertained by the idea that the rink could bring two complete opposite sports into it, one brute and violent and the other fluid and light. He compared himself to a grizzly, fighting for a salmon that was still alive, pushing other grizzlis in order to win the game. But the man he saw there now was nothing like it, he appeared to Thor more like a flier, a winter bird, a White-breasted Nuthatch, majestically hovering over its nest, simply because he could, with no greedy motive or boisterous thoughts.  
Without any warnings he swirled around himself, so swiftly that Thor’s eyes almost missed it. The rink was his stage and he was an exquisite dancer, performing for his own pleasure, sadly unaware of his audience. Thor raised his head without realizing, delighted by the sight of such a magnificent creature.

At the end of his spin, he raised a single leg, aligning it with the rest of his body perfectly, again it seemed to Thor as if he was a bird preparing to fly. Loki circled the rink, from edge to edge, following the oval shape with accurate glidings, each time faster than before. Suddenly Thor felt apprehensive for him, it seemed impossible to skate at such speed and not injure yourself, but every time the winter bird slid faster, and at one point it looked like his feet wasn’t even on the ground, but floating above it masterfully, like an angel brushing its feathers across the stiff surface, blessing it with its touch.

Thor couldn’t help but gasp at the absurdity of it, how could a person be so wonderfully skilled as to not even resemble humanity? Loki was, in his eyes, nothing but smoke, moving delicately across the ice, quickly, disappearing and reappearing again with each breath he took, with each blink of his eye.

Something inside of Thor’s chest was blooming, admiration, astonishment, marvel, worship. He found himself unable to move, unable to even think of leaving. He knew now that everything apart from that was meaningless, that he would come each and every day to watch Loki move, dance, fly, and he would be happy to do so, glad to be alive and at that right moment. He thanked his fatigue, for it was the only thing that had made him stay and now it seemed also senseless. How had he never thought about staying before? How such a blessed wight had never caught his eye before?

Loki continued to move, jumping and spinning and turning himself into a blur before Thor’s inexperienced eyes. He could not name the movements because he didn’t know them until that very instant, but it was only something to add at his already amazed heart.

Oh how he longed to join him, to snake his hands around Loki’s waist and lift him up in the air. How he wished he could move like that so they would be one, dancing like magnets, performing a sweet ballet like winter birds.

Suddenly he heard a thud, then a timid groan and Loki was on the ground, back flat on the ice, arms and legs sprawled in all directions.

Thor was now sitting up straight, his entire body leaning against the parapet, his hands clawing at the metal rail, holding him in place or he might jump to the rink absently, ruining the whole show. Was he injured? Should Thor go for his rescue?

But Loki did not disappoint him and every single one of his actions were thoroughly performed, narrow and precise movements. He got up fast, brushing his leotard fiercely, a hint of irritation furrowing his brow. No mistakes were allowed, Thor noticed. He continued then, rearranging his position to another thread.

It was astounding how someone could seem so fragile and yet so strong. Loki appeared breakable to the most ginger of touches, but in his eyes there was the most intimidating look, as if he could destroy an entire planet with only a glance. Thor liked it, he felt prisoner of that gaze and his mouth went dry to the mere thought of having it upon him.

He had to talk to him, he had to touch his angelic face and tell him how flawless he was, how impetuous and absolutely impeccable his moves were.

Finally Loki’s pas stopped, his chest rising and falling with ragged breathing, exertion causing small droplets of sweat to glitter in his forehead. He was the most accurate impersonation of beauty Thor had ever seen. Even tired he never lost the pose, never ceased being glamourous.  
Idiotically Thor applauded, standing on his feet like a groupie acclaiming his idol.

Loki’s face was now shadowed by terror. Lost in the procedures of perfecting his number, he had no idea someone had been watching and it filled him with dread.

\- Who’s there? - he cried, eyes fiercely searching the bleachers until he found the source of such commotion.  
Thor lost his balance once the stiff emeralds of Loki’s eyes found his melted sapphires.

\- I-I’m sorry... - he stuttered, suddenly feeling ridiculous - I was leaving, but then... you... I couldn’t help watching...

Loki straightened his posture, becoming impossibly threatening. His delicate nostrils flaring angrily.

\- It’s not a show, you know? The stadium was supposed to be empty. - he swallowed hard, fists clenched.

How dangerous he seemed now, but still his frail form endeared Thor’s eyes and nullified any hazardous attempts from Loki.

\- Yes, I know. - Thor apologized - I didn’t know you would use the rink after... I’m sorry if I startled you. It’s just... you’re amazing.

Loki’s eyes widened, cheeks flushed red. Thor took the cue to jump back to the rink and roam towards his bird.

The perky man stiffened for a bit, but did not move. He was both afraid and curious of Thor. Certainly a massive hockey player, tall and broad like a wall, but he had gentle eyes and a lovely smile that made Loki feel somewhat safe.

\- Thor. - he said cheerfully, stretching out a hand to greet the frightened angel.

Loki looked at it for a moment before placing his slender one into the warm clasp.

\- Loki. - he answered serene.

Thor squeezed his hand gently, afraid to spoil the ivory skin with his eager touch. Loki nodded briefly and tried to free his hand but to no avail.

\- You are the most wonderful ice skater I have ever seen. - Thor commented, honesty and admiration dripping from his words.

Loki smirked in disbelief.

\- Than I guess you haven’t seen many.

Thor was in complete confusion. If that was not the best performance in the world, than he could pluck out his teeth, one by one, and feel no pain. That was absurdly and bewildering mischief. It had to be. How could his little bird utter such words?

\- Now, I don’t think you understood me. - he baffled flustered - Did you not see yourself...? I... you can’t say that was not the best performance in the world! You can’t possibly be serious.  
Loki blinked, taken aback.

\- Well... I suppose it was tolerable. - he murmured, covering his shyness with a cracked mask of arrogance.

Thor grinned widely, realizing how exigent his little bird was towards his own talent. He understood Loki would never brag about being the best, because he honestly didn’t see it. He didn’t believe his body could resemble a winding swan waltzing through a frozen lake. But Thor could. His eyes were forever marked with such a maddeningly beautiful spectacle.

\- I wish I could move like that... - he bleakly mumbled.

Loki didn’t say anything, but their hands were still connected and he hadn’t shifted again, he had let it rest against Thor’s larger palm, quietly.

Thor’s eyes sunk deep into the glistening emeralds embed into the marble-like skin. His heart thumping loud in his chest, like it could beat its way out. His knees weak and threatening to wrench. He giggled stupidly. Was it love? Could it really be love at first sight?

He wasn’t sure if such a thing indeed existed, but the warm fluttering of his heart was undeniable. He took the other hand to Loki’s chin, cupping it with the tip of his fingers.

Loki’s breath caught in his throat. Why did his stomach seemed empty and tickling at the same time? Why did he feel suddenly heated from head to toe? Thor’s fingers in his chin were unexpectedly soft, tracing a timid path, leaving a burning trail. Could it be that that strange man had ignite something inside of him? Could it be that he was enjoying it?

In a gust of courage, Thor caressed Loki’s lower lip with his thumb, relishing its tenderness, feeling the blood run south wondrously. He gulped.

\- I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. - he whispered, head cocking to one side.  
Loki shivered. He was five seconds from collapsing to the ground. Why did his heart thrashed inside his chest like a bird trapped in a cage?

Thor leaned in, warm breath mingling to Loki’s icy one.

\- I wish you could see how beautiful you are... - he leaned even closer, lips only inches apart from Loki’s - ... my winter bird.

Then he closed the gap, covering Loki’s mouth with his in the most ginger of motions, smoldering, tasting, caressing it.

Loki closed his eyes, giving in unhesitatingly.

Maybe love at first sight was real, indeed. Maybe a winter bird had caught his heart.


End file.
